Problem: A turtle can walk $\dfrac{1}{12}$ of a kilometer in an hour. The turtle is $\dfrac15$ of a kilometer away from a pond. At this speed, how long will it take the turtle to reach the pond?
Solution: We can think about this problem like this: ${\text{amount of time}} = \dfrac{C{\text{distance to pond}}}{{\text{distance walked each hour}}}$ ${\text{?}} = C{\dfrac15} \div {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ $\begin{aligned} C{\dfrac{1}{5}} \div {\dfrac{1}{12}}&=C{\dfrac{1}{5}}\times\dfrac{12}{1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1\times12}{5\times1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{12}{5} \end{aligned}$ It will take the turtle $\dfrac{12}{5}$ hours to reach the pond.